War Wounds
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Everyone has their wounds in battle, whether they are from the battle field or between the sheets. Movie-verse


Disclaimer: Narnia and its inhabitants do not belong to me.

Rating: M (For Smut and Allusions to sex)

Prompt: War

Summary: Everyone has their wounds in battle, whether they are from the battle field or between the sheets.

Author's Note: This is my response to the Second Drabble Challenge at the SusanCaspian LiveJournal Community.

War Wounds

The sun was high in the sky. The heat of the day was oppressing, but despite the extreme heat, training had to be done. No matter how accomplished, a warrior must keep their proficiency at its peak. The three Kings of Narnia were no exception. They, along with the two Queens, traveled to Aslan's How to train.

Arriving at the How, they dismounted. High King Caspian X, King Peter the Magnificent and King Edmund the Just took to the stone pavilion, while Queen Lucy the Valiant and Queen Susan the Gentle sat in the shade and watched them; their archery practice would come later.

Caspian and Peter were up first. Both had their swords in their right hands, their shields in their left. Their insignia showed the crests of the Old Rule and the New. Their armor, however, remained back at the castle. While the training was necessary, being trapped in heavy iron and steel was not, but the Kings kept in mind that they had to be careful anyway.

Edmund gave the signal and the battle began. Peter was the first to move, launching himself off the rocky terrain that surrounded them. His sword clashed into Caspian's shield as the New King brought it up to protect his body. They circled each other, swords striking together as they blocked and slashed.

They came to a draw as the sun bore down on them. The Kings joined the girls in the shade, enjoying the coolness of the grass. Caspian's head came to rest on Susan's knees, his dark hair damp with sweat. She smiled at him and passed him a container of water. He accepted it and took a long drink. A smile passed between them as he handed it back to her, promising a better way of thanks later when they were alone.

The Kings resumed their training, this time Edmund versus Caspian, using no shield. He used his specialty twin swords. Caspian was amazed at the skill and the braveness of not using a shield, but would not go easy on him. Their enemies would not either.

By the time the training came to an end, Peter and Caspian had abandoned their shirts, the cloth useless. Edmund wore his wife-beater that he had worn underneath his clothes when they crossed back into Narnia. Susan and Lucy stood as the boys approached again. Susan handed Caspian the water and he drank it greedily.

As they took their break, Lucy noticed the marks on Caspian's back and spoke without thinking to stop herself. "Where did you get those marks on your back?" she asked.

Caspian just smiled slightly, knowing the red and white marks that crossed his back and stood out on his tanned skin. "War wounds." He replied simply.

The young Queen accepted that answer but didn't fail to miss the sly smirk that flitted across her older sister's lips. Deciding that she didn't want to know, Lucy didn't say anything more. With his shirt slung over his shoulder, Peter sighed and looked at the sky.

"I think it's about time we head back."

The others nodded. They gathered their things and went back to their horses. As they mounted their steeds, Caspian called out to Susan, making sure he could be heard by all.

"Susan? Would you like to accompany me to visit Glenstorm?"

"That would be lovely," she replied, and then turned to Peter. "We'll join you later, alright?"

"Alright," Peter said with a nod, and then urged his horse forward. "We'll see you back at the castle."

The others followed Peter, while Susan and Caspian headed off to the west. Their horses galloped through the woods, moving faster as their riders urged them. The pair came to a stop at a secluded lake. It was surrounded by cliffs and trees, cutting them off from anyone and everyone. A small waterfall fed into the water. They dismounted and let their horses go off into the woods, where they stopped to eat.

Caspian took Susan into his arms and kissed her soundly. Susan ran her hands up his bare chest and linked around his neck, drawing him even closer. Caspian's hands busied themselves with the back of her dress, unlacing the corset-style backing. They parted slightly, allowing Susan's gown to pool at her feet. A hint of lust lit her eyes as she smiled at him.

"This is taking too long." She mused lightly, her hands finishing removing her petticoat and panties.

She bent down slowly and removed her shoes. Susan smiled as she stood fully naked in front of him, enjoying watching his reaction. His eyes darkened and his hands found the tie of his pants. She swallowed hard as he removed his boots and pants, leaving him exposed and hard to her.

Susan closed the space between them, her arms coming around his neck once more. His arms locked around her waist and she gasped as their skin touched and his hardness pressed against her. She tilted her head to the side and his mouth found the exposed skin, sucking lightly. A moan slipped from her mouth as his tongue touched her sensitive skin.

Caspian moved them backwards, moved them toward the water. They moved together as the water climbed from their ankles, to their calves, to their waists. They stopped there and smiled at each other. Susan went up on her toes, kissing him gently. To her amusement, his body reacted the opposite way.

He growled slightly, his hardness flexing against her pelvis. She felt him restraining his kiss, not wanting to overtake her. When they parted, their breaths come out in harsh pants, matching smiles on their lips. Susan stepped away from him, moving to the right and diving under the water. She swam until she reached the waterfall and resurfaced.

She saw him standing there, his eyes watching her every move. She leaned against one of the rocks to the side of the fall and smiled at him.

"You coming?"

Susan climbed on to the rock and moved behind the waterfall. Behind the fall was a cave. Water led up onto a strip of sand and led into a sprawling cavern. She waited in the calm waters, treading her feet. Caspian appeared a moment later, smiling when he saw her. He got into the water with her and moved her back against the rocks that framed the falls.

They said no words, for none needed to be spoken. Her arms came around his neck and he positioned her against the smooth stone, his hands holding her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist and paused. Letting go of one hand, she found his hardness and guided it to her entrance. With his tip poised slightly inside of her, she moved her hand back up to his neck.

Their eyes met and their lips touched. His hips surged forward, thrusting himself inside of her. Susan broke their kiss, crying out. Pleasure shot through her and her nails found his back, biting into his skin. Caspian grunted softly and moved his hips in long, hard thrusts.

His lips found her breasts, his mouth capturing her peaked nipples. Susan closed her eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat.

His hands teased the most sensitive areas of her body and he was rewarded by her walls tightening around him. Susan felt herself getting close and she gasped out his name. Her nails scorched down his back as he picked up the pace, his hips moving faster. The Queen felt her resolve slip away and she was reduced to making little noises in her throat as she felt herself getting tighter and tighter, her orgasm building.

Caspian's lips found her ear, his voice coming out rushed.

"I'm not done with you yet."

He pulled himself out of her and she cried out lightly, wanting him back inside of her. The King smiled as he turned her around, so she faced the falls. Susan moved as best she could, her body trembling from the assault to her senses. Caspian positioned her against the stone, using his hands to open her legs wider.

Susan bit her bottom lip as he pushed himself back inside of her. His arm crossed her chest, covering her breasts, forming a barrier between her and the rock. His other arm snaked across her abdomen, holding her securely against him. Her knees scraped uncomfortably against the rock, but the pleasure overrode the pain. His lips captured the sensitive area over her shoulder blade, helping distract her from the angry friction against her knees.

Susan felt her body release, her orgasm coming forcefully. Caspian's teeth lightly claimed her skin and she cried out. His hips still moved his length almost unbearably hard. His fingers found her clitoris and claimed it. The Queen gasped, her body finding release once more. Her second orgasm drew his release, spilling himself inside her.

They bodies sagged against one another, drained of energy. Caspian moved them out of the waist deep water and onto the sand. His legs shook slightly as they collapsed upon the small beach. Caspian kissed her gently and rested his head against her breasts. Her hands tunneled to his wet hair. It was a while before either of them spoke. Susan spoke first, her voice quiet and amused.

"War wounds, huh?" Her eyes fell onto the red scratches that she had made down his back from their lovemaking session.

He chuckled, his eyes finding her scratched up knees. The red splotches stood out on her otherwise pale legs. His fingertips skimmed over her knee caps.

"War wounds?" he asked.

"War wounds," she agreed, a smile playing on her lips.

The End


End file.
